CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO
by sophye potter
Summary: Ginny sufria, el corazon Dolia tanto, la traicion dolia, ¿como habia podido Draco Malfoy lastimarla de tal manera? ¿como podia hacerla sufrir sabiendo el inmenso amor que ella le tenia? ...Draco habia sido cruel...habia sido tan cruel.CAPITULO 4 LISTO.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen y no gano nadita de dinero, asi que por favor no me demanden.

GRACIAS.

CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO.

**Es lunes y el sol brilla, asi como estoy segura de que "no siempre llovera" tambien estoy segura de que "el sol no brilla para todos" y que al menos hoy, el sol no brilla para mi.**

**Soy Ginevra Weasley, siempre me gusto mi nombre, suena tan dulce, enigmatico y bello...y sin embargo tan fuerte... !como me gustaria ser asi!**

**Se que esto que siento ya no tiene remedio, que el dolor poco a poco se marchara, pero hoy es tan dificil respirar, es insoportable pensar en el hecho de que ya no podemos estar juntos y que a pesar de que amo a ese hombre, un futuro para los dos es imposible, el amor no lo puede todo...el amor no vale la pena si no eres correspondida.**

**¿Como empezo todo? no lo se, quiza si lo supiera podria dejar de sentirlo...quiza si lo supiera, podria hacer que mi corazon lograra olvidar a Draco Malfoy, ese hombre que ha sido mi vida, y que no dudo, ahora sera mi muerte.**

* * *

**CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO.**

Por: Sophye Potter

-¡Hola! ¿quien habla?

El ruido del otro lado de la bocina telefonica sacaba un poco de concentracion a Ginevra Weasley, quien sentada en su lujosa silla en la oficina del ministerio, no alcanzaba a reconocer la voz

-¿de verdad no me reconoces? el sonido frio pero a la vez un tanto familiar la obligo a prestar total atencion al hombre del otro lado, arrastraba un poco las palabras...pero ¿seria?...no. no podia ser "él", nunca se habian llevado siquiera cortesmente en Hogwarts como para que ahora la buscara.

-no, no lo se, ¿quien eres?

-soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy...

y por poco tira el aparato, ¡Draco Malfoy llamandola a ella!, ¿querria insultarla? ¿seria una broma tonta de alguno de sus amigos?

-Malfoy, jaja no lo creo, ¿quien eres?, ¿Neville, Ron?... basta dime quien eres o no hablare mas...

-soy malfoy, ¿quieres una prueba? siempre he detestado a Harry Potter, y algo mas...varias veces te llame comadreja...

-Asi que realmente eres tú... ¿y que quieres?

-pense que habia pasado ya bastante tiempo, y que los rencores y las tonterias de niños deberian quedar atras...quiero que seamos amigos...

Ginny por supuesto no creia en la sinceridad de Draco Malfoy, siempre habia sido patan, egoista, grosero, y sobre todo un tanto estupido... pero ella habia sido una Gryffindor, y una vez Griffyndor eres Griffyndor para toda la vida...ademas todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...

**¿Mereceria Draco Malfoy una segunda oportunidad? solo el tiempo lo diria...**

Y el tiempo habia sido tan buen constructor, entre ellos se habia formado una bonita amistad a distancia, nunca a lo largo de esos 3 años, desde esa tonta llamada telefonica se habian visto, pero para Ginny, Draco Malfoy ya formaba parte de su vida, se llamaban frecuentemente y sobre todo se escribian largos y divertidos pergaminos, cuando Ginny termino su relacion con Harry Potter lloro sobre el pergamino que despues le envio a Draco y él aunque estaba tan lejos le envio un abrazo magico y consuelo en otro largo pergamino...

eran amigos, o al menos eso creia Ginny.

Hacia 2 meses que habia cambiado de trabajo, y desde entonces no tenia noticias de Draco, no le preocupaba demasiado, algunas veces eso pasaba, pero en ese momento, al llegar a su nueva oficina en Estados Unidos una elegante lechuza le esperaba con un pergamino en la pata...sin duda noticias de Draco. La abrio sonriente y poco a poco sus ojos brillaron, con esperanza y con algo mas que aun no estaba dispuesta a aceptar:

Querida Ginny:

Sé que hace bastante tiempo desde la ultima carta, el trabajo me ha absorbido por completo, sin embargo te tengo una excelente noticia, he sido transferido al ministerio de Estados Unidos, quiza ahora si sea posible vernos.

No dudes que un dia de estos te visite por sorpresa.

Con cariño.

DRACO MALFOY.

Tomo el pergamino y lo estrecho contra su corazon, un amigo...su amigo Draco Malfoy estaria tan cerca, y sobre todo ahora que necesitaba tanto su apoyo y su amistad.

En ese instante una lechuza más entro y se poso soberbia sobre el puñado de papeles en su escritorio, quito el pergamino de su pata y una familiar escritura aparecio ante sus ojos.

Ginny:

¿Como estas? supe que te transfirieron a Estados unidos, sabes yo estoy tambien aqui, y hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, espero que podamos reanudar nuestra amistad.

Lavander B.

**Ginny se dio vuelta en la cama mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro...el corazon dolia tanto...si pudiera dormir y olvidar...la traicion dolia...habia confiado tanto en el...lo habia amado tanto...¿como podia ser tan cruel? ¿como habia podido Draco Malfoy lastimarla de tal manera...sabiendo todo el amor que sentia? ¿como podia ser tan cruel?**


	2. Tu adios si mata

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen y no gano nadita de dinero. porfis no me demanden, eso si. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS...**

* * *

**CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

**Por Sophye Potter**

**Capitulo II.**

* * *

_**Respiro, todo parece indicar que sigo viva, aun no he muerto y sin tu amor late mi corazon, yo que creia que sin ti me iba a morir...Respiro y en el aire aun percibo tu recuerdo...y quisiera culparte de todo y odiarte en silencio que tu adios me arrancara la vida, que no puedas vivir con el remordimiento, pero no es tu culpa, que sin ti siga viva. (tu adios no mata-intocable)**_

_**¿Pero realmente seguia viva? Porque parecia que no, porque cada una de sus ilusiones estaban muertas, porque confió tanto en él que le entrego su corazon...y ahora no tenia nada, se habia quedado vacia...como muerta**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

* * *

Habia pasado solo una semana desde que recibiera la noticia de que Draco estaba tambien en Estados unidos, pero aun no habian tenido la ocasion de verse...y Ginny se sentia contenta, aunque un poco nerviosa, despues de todo nunca se habian vuelto a ver desde Hogwarts, ¿como estaria Draco? ¿habria cambiado? no lo sabia, pero su amistad era tan linda, que no le importaban las cosas del pasado, era como si Draco y ella hubieran comenzado de nueva cuenta desde esa llamada tres años atras...y sin embargo tenia muchas ganas de verlo, pero le daba un poco de miedo, quiza su amistad era tan buena porque no se veian...era un pensamiento tonto...pero no dejaba de ser un pensamiento.

Un toquido en su ventana interrumpio su concentracion y reconociendo Ross la lechuza de Malfoy se apresuro a dejarla pasar y quito el paquete que la majestuosa lechuza cargaba, acto seguido Ross se fue, dejandola con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Querida Ginny._

_lamento que aun no hayamos podido vernos, me temo que salgo del pais en unos minutos, no me han dicho cuando regresamos aunque espero que sea pronto, sabes habia pensado en cenar juntos este fin de semana, en caso de que regrese me pongo en contacto contigo._

_ademas te envio este block encantado, fue bastante complicado hechizarlo, pero valio la pena el resultado. _

En ese momento Ginny vio el pequeño Block, era apenas del tamaño de la palma de su mano, y justo en ese instante se torno de un brillante azul y sobre su superficie aparecio un breve mensaje:

_lo ves, ahora podremos estar mas facilmente_

_en contacto, lo unico que tienes que hacer es escribir_

_y tu mensaje me llegara._

En efecto era tan facil estar en contacto, poco a poco parecia como si estuvieran juntos, comenzaron un_ ¡Hola!_ y al paso de los dias se escribian al rededor de 50 mensajes por dia...era como estar juntos...juntos pero sin verse.

Ya era sabado y Draco aun no regresaba, Ginny partiria a Inglaterra a pasar el fin de semana, no tenia ningun motivo para quedarse... o eso pensaba

en ese momento el Auricular magico timbro y escucho la voz de Lavander

-¡Hola Ginny!, ¿como estas?

-Muy bien lavander, Gracias, y tú, ¿como estas?

-En realidad te llamo porque necesito un favor, veras necesito llenar unos formatos y yo se que tu tienes mucha experiencia en eso, ¿podrias por favor por favor por favor ayudarme?

Ginny se quedo en silencio unos segundos, Lavander y ella habian hablado un par de veces, e incluso despues de salir de Hogwarts habian llevado una relacion cordial, mas aun cuando trabajaron juntas casi seis meses, Ginny incluso alguna vez llego a considerarla su amiga, hasta que escucho de propia boca de Lavander que no eran amigas, solamente compañeras de trabajo...y ese habia sido el motivo del recelo desde que la buscara...¿podia confiar en ella?... Trataria aunque tendria cuidado.

-Claro lavander, dame tu direccion y con gusto te ayudare.

Y realmente parecia que Ginny podia confiar en lavander, se comporto tan cordial y amable, Ginny se entero que habia tenido tres hijos, un par de gemelas y un pequeño...que estaba felizmente casada y la pelirroja le dio mucho gusto, pues sin pensarlo conocia a Cristian, el esposo de Lavander, y era, segun recordaba una excelente persona...parecia que el tiempo habia hecho mucho bien en lavander...parecia tan cambiada. le ayudo el fin de semana e incluso se habian frecuentado toda esa siguiente semana...en efecto, Draco aun no volvia.

Y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento el Block brillo y leyo el mensaje en el escrito.

Creo que esto va para largo, no regresare este fin de semana tampoco

y ella respondio:

jajaja seguro lo hiciste a proposito, pensaba invitarte a la madriguera, sabes que Ron tiene muchas ganas de verte.

DRACO:

Muy graciosa Ginny, seguramente me esperaria con un puñado de murcielagos...es tan maduro

GINNY:

Claro que no, quiza escregutos, pero murcielagos jamas.

DRACO:

¿Y tú que tal? ¿como van las cosas alla?

GINNY:

Excelentes, ¿recuerdas a Lavander? te envia saludos

DRACO:

Lavander...nunca me cayo bien...era demasiado...efusiva, por decirlo de alguna manera

GINNY:

jaja lo se, pero ha cambiado tanto, parece tan madura y buena...sabes cuando estaba con ella me llego un mensaje tuyo y vio el Block, me dijo que le encantaria tener uno.

DRACO:

Lastima...porque no pienso fabricar otro para ella

GINNY:

De hecho Draco, yo fabrique algunos...lo se copie tu hechizo... uno para Luna, otro para Hermione y el ultimo para mamá... el caso es Draco, que no me di cuenta, pero al copiar el hechizo automaticamente ellos escribiendo tu nombre pueden tener contacto contigo...

-DRACO

Muy buena tu seleccion, ahora podre esperar una invitacion a cenar de tu madre, una invitacion o cazar gusarapos de cuernos berrugosos o algo asi de Luna, y quiza una invitacion a estudiar de Hermione...irresistible!!

GINNY:

muy gracioso Draco Malfoy... mi pregunta es, ¿puedo darle uno a Lavander?

DRACO:

No se Ginny es tu desicion, dudo que se ponga en contacto conmigo, y ademas no me cae bien.

GINNY:

No se diga mas entonces...Lavander tendra su block.

_**Si Ginny se hubiera imaginado lo que esa desicion acarrearia a su corazon quiza lo hubiera pensado 500 veces, pero el hubiera no existe... su corazon sufria y gran parte de ese sufrimiento era por esa desicion equivocada.**_

* * *

**Ginny miro el pequeño block...hacia tanto que no brillaba...que no recibia mensajes...como deseaba cada mañana que brillara junto a su cama y leyera un "buenos dias" pero no...Draco ya no escribia... Una lagrima se perdio en su mejilla...hacia tanto que no sonreia de verdad.**

_Aveces pensamos que el echo de apreciar a alguien automaticamente nos da a nosotros tambien el aprecio de "esa persona" Bueno pues esa no es una verdad universal..._

_Aveces Creemos que una persona que conocimos en el pasado seguira siendo igual ahora que la hemos vuelto a frecuentar pero no, el tiempo y las circunstancias cambian a la gente a veces para bien...y otras para mal...mucho mal_

_A veces hay que dejar a un lado la amistad y esperar un tiempo para decidir si una persona sigue siendo un angel amigable en nuestra vida, recuerdo que en alguna ocasion le dije a una amiga "espera un tiempo y despues decide si puedes volver a confiar", y me di cuenta que a veces debemos hacer caso a nuestros propios consejos._

_Algunas veces como ahora me he sentido decepcionada de la gente y recuerdo que no puedes confiar en todo el mundo._

_GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR FAVOR DEJA REVIEW...GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS._


	3. ¿Como te atreves?

LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HP. NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO GANO DINERO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO ME DEMANDEN. eso si. **DEJEN REVIEW PLISSSSSSS**

* * *

**CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

**por Sophye Potter**

**CAPITULO III**

**¿COMO TE ATREVES?**

* * *

_**¿Como te atreves a decirme que me quieres si es mentira? ¿como te atreves a mirarme fijamente y asegurarme que es mentira lo que dice tanta gente? ¿como te atreves a lastimarme el corazon de esta manera? ¿porque no piensas un poquito y te arrepientes de lastimarme y de engañarme? por favor comprende, yo ya no quiero mas mentiras no te quiero compartido.**_

_**si yo te entregue mi vida y no quieres mas mi amor, vete por favor, vete ya, vete con ella o con quien quieras mientras yo voy a buscar una manera de olvidar, voy a sacarte de mi historia borrare de mi memoria este dolor, porque tú nunca me amaste de verdad siempre jugaste con mi amor todo mundo lo sabia menos yo. (COMO TE ATREVES-INTOCABLE)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

**Ginny miro fijamente la fotografia donde se veia ella misma abrazada de Draco Malfoy, un recuerdo mas de aquella mentira, habia sido en la boda de Ron...parecia tan lejano...parecia un sueño, parecian tan enamorados...pero el despertar habia sido terriblemente doloroso, ¿cuantas mentiras? ¿porque burlarse de su amor de esta manera? ¿porque despues de tantos años de confianza, de amistad sin limite? ¿porque lastimarla? ¿porque ser tan cruel?... y ahora lo unico que deseaba Ginny era dormir...solo que ya no deseaba despertar.**

* * *

-¿Draco Malfoy? mmm asi que sigues en contacto con él, bueno sabes lo que pienso, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y me da mucho gusto que Draco haya cambiado tanto, pero ten cuidado Ginny te estas volviendo muy confiada, recuerda que no todo el mundo es bueno...

-Lo se Luna, pero tenemos mas de tres años en contacto, y poco a poco he ido conociendolo, sé que él no me decepcionaria, ademas solo somos amigos.

-esta bien, lo acepto porque ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él me gusta, se que su amistad te ha hecho mucho bien, pero tambien ten en cuenta que no se han visto en estos años, una amistad asi es muy facil de complacer, lo dificil es cuando surgen desacuerdos, pero bueno, esa es la amistad.

Ginny tomo un sorbo de su taza de cafe y sonrio a la rubia, era un hermoso domingo y la casa de Luna era preciosa, su pequeña hija Emily corria en el jardin mientras ella y luna tomaban cafe y transformaban en mariposas las piedritas que la pequeña les llevaba emocionada.

-Tambien he tenido contacto con Lavander...

Ginny sabia que jamas le habia caido bien a Luna, y por eso no habia querido decirle, a pesar de que llevaba ya casi tres meses en contacto con la antigua compañera

-mmm ella si que no me gusta Ginny, ten cuidado, ten mucho cuidado

-esta muy cambiada, sabes, se caso y tiene tres pequeños, recuerdas a ¿Cristian Fernel? es su esposo, ademas...

-¿ademas que Ginny?

-Bueno, no se, parece que le interesa mantener una amistad muy estrecha conmigo, incluso me invito a un partido de quiditch con ella y su marido, y segun dijo invitaria a un amigo para que yo no fuera sola

-¿hizo que?

-jaja lo se, mi reaccion fue la misma, claro que le dije que no lo haria, y aproveche para decirle que estoy saliendo con Michael, sabes que no es nada serio y que aun ni nos hemos besado, pero aun asi, no quiero que piense que necesito que arregle mi casi nula vida amorosa, asi soy feliz y asi estoy bien por lo pronto, ademas con los problemas en el trabajo tengo, como para batallar con uno mas...

-¿y porque la insistencia? ¿que gana ella?, segun recuerdo era egoista y te tenia envidia

-yo no lo veo asi, quiza desea que me case como ella, sabes segun me dijo, su matrimonio es muy feliz, incluso esta pensando en casarse por la iglesia, sabes que Cristian es muggle y ademas muy catolico...y... y me pidio que le ayudara con los preparativos

la cara de Luna era el fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos...no le gustaba Lavander... Pero Ginny era uno de esos extraños seres que dan muchas segundas oportunidades... solo esperaba que por una vez su corazon se equivocara

-mmm, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero es tu desicion...

se hizo un leve silencio, mientras Luna convertia tres mariposas y la pequeña corria tras ellas. Ginny sabia que Luna queria preguntarle algo, pero no alcanzaba a entender porque tanto misterio

-Ginny, ¿y porque un no se han encontrado tú y Draco? ¿no te parece un poco extraño que tienen casi tres meses trabajando en la misma ciudad y ni una sola vez se han visto?

-si, pero...en realidad tenemos mucho trabajo los dos, o terminamos muy cansados , aveces él esta fuera de la ciudad y en otras ocasiones yo, pero aun asi estamos siempre en contacto...

En ese momento el pequeño Block de Ginny se ilumino casi tanto como su mirada, aunque hizo un pequeño intento por disimularlo.

-Es Draco. dijo mientras leia el mensaje "vencimos, 250 a 80" escribio un "felicidades amigo, espero que un dia de estos me invites" y poco despues recibio la contestacion "eres la primera en la lista. abrazos. DM."

-¿Y bien?

-Bien Nada Luna, solo somos amigos, solo eso.

**¿cuantas veces tenia que decirle a los demas eso? solo somos amigos, solo eso.**

-Pues no lo se Ginny, el y tú harian una excelente pareja, ademas mirame a mi y a Cristian tan felices, ¿no te gustaria ser asi de feliz?

-la felicidad tiene muchas caras Lavander, ademas él y yo tenemos una amistad muy bella, no quiero arriesgarme a perder eso

-¿pero te gusta?

-nunca me senti atraida en el colegio, y ahora hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que no me imagino como es, cuando pienso en él, veo la figura de 17 años de aquel entonces,

-¿aun no se han visto?

-no aun no, pero no corre prisa, ya habra tiempo

-mmm, si tu lo dices

una mirada maliciosa cruzo el rostro de Lavander, pero Ginny aunque la noto no la tomo en cuenta, lo que importaba era lo que ella y Draco pensaran, y mientras ellos no sintieran la firme necesidad de verse las cosas funcionaban a la perfeccion, ademas ella se sentia un poco nerviosa por el encuentro... definitivamente las cosas asi estaban bien.

-y entonces ¿vas a ir al concierto de las brujas?

-no se, Draco me pregunto ayer si queria ir, pero ya me habia comprometido a ir con Hermione y Ron... quiza alla nos encontremos.

-Hay Ginny aprovecha, Draco es Rico y es muy guapo, y te esta invitando, ademas esta tambien ese Michael, ¿porque no vas con alguno de los dos? s¿abes tambien quien me dijo que le gustaria salir contigo? Franco, mi jefe

-¿estas loca? tu jefe es casado

-¿y que? es muy guapo, piensalo

-Hay Lavander... ¿sabes que?, mejor me voy, debo regresar a la oficina y ya es un poco tarde

-claro, pero igual piensalo, ademas nadie te obliga a nada solo saldrian

-no insistas y por tu bien, espero que no alientes las esperanzas de tu jefe

-no claro, oye Ginny, y aprovechando, sabes alguna manera en que me puedo poner en contacto con Draco, me gustaria platicar con él, ademas necesito que me de una asesoria y me contacte con alguna gente importante

-si claro, le voy a decirl que te mande una lechuza

Ginny aun no le habia dicho a Lavander que con el Block podia comunicarse directamente con Draco, uno de los puntos fuertes de su amistad era precisamente la privacidad y el tespeto que se guardaban y no se lo diria, a menos que Draco estuviera de acuerdo... queria confiar en Lavander, pero francamente ese ultimo comentario no le habia gustado nadita.

Habian pasado ya muchas lunas y solo faltaba 1 noche para el concierto de las Brujas, Ginny tenia muchas ganas de ir, y ademas habia aceptado la invitacion de Draco, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, durante todo ese tiempo habian quedado de encontrarse muchas veces, y siempre habia pasado algo, una salida de emergencia, trabajo, la familia, algo siempre impedia que se encontrara, Ginny sabia que en la mayoria de las ocasiones la culpa habia sido suya, y sabia que inconcientemente deseaba que surgiera algo, para evitar un poco mas el encuentro, pero las otras veces Draco era el de los contratiempos... ¿seria acaso que Draco tampoco estaba muy convencido del encuentro?

el Block Brillo

DRACO: Listo, entonces nos vemos en la entrada del evento

GINNY: Ok. llegare con Ron, Hermione y Luna, y te encuentro dentro

DRACO: Excelente, nos vemos ahí

GINNY: Descansa, porque mañana te espera un dia agitado y una noche con musica

DRACO: Jaja lo se Ginny y espero nuestro reencuentro con impaciencia

GINNY: Yo tambien amigo, por cierto Lavander me dijo que queria comunicarse contigo, algunos problemas o que se yo, no le dije que con el Block podia hacero hasta comentartelo a ti, ¿que dices?

DRACO: No lo se Ginny, Lavander era muy conflictiva y no estoy muy convencido de querer tratar con ella

GINNY: Es solo una consulta, ¿porque no solo le envias una lechuza? asi tienes mas tiempo de pensar en hablar o mantener contacto con ella, no pierdes nada o si?

DRACO: Lo pensare, por lo pronto te dejo descansar, es ya bastante tarde y tenemos que trabajar mañana. que descances Ginny.

GINNY: Tu tambien amigo, que descanses.

y Realmente tenia buenas expectativas para el dia siguiente, mas bien para la noche siguiente, porfin veria a Draco, despues de tantos años, ya habia decidio que eran amigos, y que queria verlo, seria fantastico recordar los tiempos pasados, los amigos, lo que habian hecho en todos estos años, seria fantastico que se vieran salieran y tuvieran una amistad verdadera y normal...le tenia tanta fe y tanto cariño a Draco Malfoy que estaba completamente segura que nunca la iba a defraudar... Ginevra Weasley confiaba plenamente en Draco Malfoy.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

Confianza, ¿cuantas veces mas descubriria lo equivocada que habia estado? ¿cuantas veces mas tendria que tragarse su dolor? Habia confiado plenamente en Draco Malfoy, ¿cual era el limite para sufrir por alguien?

¿porque se aferraba con todo su corazon, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban a confiar en el? ¿porque seguia asi? llorando por su amor, sufriendo, esperando...esperando, ¿pero esperando que?.

**_Ginny tomo un pergamino viejo y comenzo a escribir mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas:_**

**_¿Que me mantiene viva? La esperanza que tengo puesta en ti, en que no podria equivocarme de esa manera contigo, la esperanza de que TÚ no me harias_**

**_daño de forma tan deliverada, la esperanza de que aun se leer la verdad en tus ojos...y sobre todo la esperanza de que aun me quieres, y aunque ahora me parezca poco probable, la esperanza de que algundia me amaras... pero no puedo dejar de pensar ¿y si la esperanza muere? ...y si esto no es mas que un engaño que yo misma construi? y si la esperanza murio desde hace mucho Y lo que no quiero es enterrarla porque se que con ella muere tambien la ilusion mas grande de mi vida._**

**_TE AMO DRACO MALFOY, TE AMO Y COMO DUELE._**

**_Ginny se dejo caer en la cama arrugando el pergamino entre sus dedos...Draco Malfoy le habia destrozado tantas veces el corazon, que ya casi no latia._**

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEJA REVIEW._**

**_MIL GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO_**

**_HEY!! EL REVIEW._**


	4. ¿Porque no fuì tu amiga nadamas?

LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HP. NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO GANO DINERO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO ME DEMANDEN. eso si. **DEJEN REVIEW PLISSSSSSS...GRACIAS POR LOS QUE DEJARON Y YA CONTESTE...TAMBIEN ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO BSOS.**

**lauri malfoy: justamente eso pienso, que no queremos estar equivocadas al confiar en alguien y por eso damos tantas segundas oportunidades y esperamos con el corazon que no nos decepcionen otra vez, y entonces otra y otra decepcion y a pesar del dolor seguimos confiando...aunque duela. jeje gracias justamente es lo que me pasaba por la mente cuando escribi el capitulo. bsos y hasta pronto.**

* * *

**Ginny leyò lo que sus dedos habìan escrito solo unos segundos antes en un viejo pergamino.**

**Te encargaste de matar las ilusiones, no dejaste una viva, te llevaste la esperanza, la alegria...me dejaste vacia, sola, triste... mataste el amor, ese amor que lo ùnico que queria era vivir para tí.**

**Gracias, porque tu presencia ha dejado, infinitamente màs dolor que alegria, porque cada vez me demuestras que no estas màs para mi, porque me has obligado a odiarte en la misma medida en que te amo, porque el odio es la ùnica forma de defensa que encontro mi corazon, porque la unica forma de seguir latiendo es odiandote, odiandote infinitamente, odiandote hasta sentir que ese mismo odio me carcome el alma en la misma medida en que te ama... tu amor mata... tu desamor destruye, ¿que es peor? ... ¿que es peor Draco?**

* * *

**_¿Porque no fuÌ tu amiga nada mas? ¿porque tuve que darte el corazòn?, ¿porque no fui capaz de renunciar? ¿poque no dije adios?, lo nuestro pudo ser para los dos, tan solo una aventura nada màs, pero te fuì queriendo màs y màs, sin escuchar la voz de la razon. Perdida en tu manera de besar, jamas medi mis pasos, contaba los minutos para estar soñando entre tus brazos... ( Cancion: porque no fui tu amigo nadamas-Gerardo Reyes)_**

**CRONICA DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

**CAPITULO IV.**

**¿PORQUE NO FUI TU AMIGA NADA MAS?**

**by: Sophye Potter.**

* * *

y Realmente tenia buenas expectativas para el dìa siguiente, màs bien para la noche siguiente, porfin veria a Draco, despuès de tantos años, ya habìa decidio que eran amigos, y habìa aceptado que tenia muchas ganas de verlo, serìa fantastico recordar los tiempos pasados, los amigos, lo que habìan hecho en todos estos años, seria fantastico que se vieran, salieran y tuvieran una amistad verdadera y normal...le tenia tanta fè y tanto cariño a Draco Malfoy que estaba completamente segura que nunca la iba a defraudar... Ginevra Weasley confiaba plenamente en Draco Malfoy.

el Block brillo y los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron tambien, ¿porque lo hacian? acaso Ginevra comenzaba a sentir algo por su amigo? ¡claro que no! o por lo menos ella no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo...aunque recordando un antiguo pergamino del rubio de un par de años atras donde ella pregunto especificamente ¿y tu novia Draco, como esta? esperaba la tipica contestacion "no tengo novia" pues nunca antes se la habia mencionado, y en cambio recibio un: "esta bien, a punto de salir de la academia de aurores, quizà dentro de poco te de la noticia de boda" entonces sintio una punzadita en el corazon, si hubiera podido darse cuenta habrìa notado que en ese momento una delgada barrera se habia instalado en su corazòn entre ella y la posibilidad de una relacion con su amigo...una barrera tan delgada que con cualquier brisa podria volar, era esa pequeña barrera la que la mantenia en la seguridad emocional...Draco tenia novia...Draco era y seria siempre solo su amigo.

Ginevra Weasley, tenia muchisimas cualidades, nadie podia negarlo, era inteligente, divertida, audaz y muy bonita, pero tenia una cualidad que resaltaba por encima de todas, era una persona leal, siempre, desde el colegio, con su familia, aun con Harry Potter cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por èl ya no era amor decidio que lo mejor era decirselo a vivir una mentira y sobre todo lo hizo por no engañarlo... era leal y honesta, y era lo que esperaba de los demas, en alguna ocasion Hermione le habìa dicho que no era bueno dar tantas segundas oportunidades, y que aunque ella era leal, no queria decir que el resto de el mundo tambien lo era, pero Ginny en esa ocasion, como en muchas otras se encogio de hombros, ensancho su sonrisa y con voz cristalina replico "Vamos Hermione, ten un poco de fè, el bien es mayoria en el mundo"

Sus pensamientos dejaron de volar un instante cuando recordo que su amigo le habia mandado un mesaje:

-Buen dia Ginny, ¿lista para el concierto?

Ginny bostezo y se estiro, para desperezarse, era temprano, probablemente las 6:30 de la mañana, sonrio, pensando en el mensaje de su amigo, era tan lindo despertar con sus mensajes de buenos dias, le añadia un toque de alegria a sus mañanas, ademas se estaba haciendo una bonita costumbre... màs razòn para tener ganas de verlo, contesto el mensaje con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aunque si alguien le hubìera preguntado a que se debìa, ella no habrìa vacilado en asegurar que habia dormido de maravilla... pues en efecto, asi habia sido, y ella estaba segura, que ese era el motivo de tan esperanzadora mañana.

(Ginny)-Listisima, ya tengo todo listo, ¿y tù? ¿porfin conseguiste el boleto?

(Draco)-aun no, pero es cuestion de tiempo, ademàs un boleto no es problema para mi

(Ginny)-¿Bromeas? son las brujas... claro que es problema para cualquiera conseguir boletos

(Draco)-No es asi, ya veras

(Ginny)-Bueno, si tù lo dices, entonces avisame cuando los tengas, ahora me voy a dar un baño, y despues al trabajo...pero esta noche amigo...esta noche sera sensacional.

Ginny miro el reloj extrañada, ya era bastante tarde, cerca de las 6:00 y Draco no daba aun señales de vida, bueno a parte del breve mensaje cerca del medio dìa en que le presumia que habìa conseguido boleto sin ningun problema, y ella habia contestado con un jugueton "presumido", claro que ya habian quedado de acuerdo desde mucho antes sobre el lugar en el que se verian...pero aun asi a Ginny se le hacia bastante extraño...

La noche estaba bastante fria y por lo mismo completamente despejada, las estrellas podian observarse tan nitidamente como si solo hiciera falta estirar un poco la mano para alcanzar un par.

Ginny sonrio a Luna y a Hermione que la miraban divertidas y curiosas, Ron llegaria mas tarde, asi que por lo pronto era una genial noche de chicas...

-¿y bien? dijo Hermione con un inequivoco tono de superioridad en la voz, que acompaño con una ligera brisa caliente que salio de su varita, pues justo en ese momento habian sido cubiertas de papelitos gritones con la cara de las brujas

-Ruflio. murmuro Ginny, ese era el hechizo adecuado para que ellas pudieran escuchar su propia conversacion, a pesar del ruido que las rodeaba... despues continuo... - y bien nada, quedamos que nos veriamos aquì, pero no es nada en serio ni formal, ademas es posible que haya decidido traer a su novia, y por eso no llega aqui

-mmm entonces crees que no te quiere presentar con su novia

-yo no dije eso, pero supongo que sera un poco incomodo

-la incomodidad la provocamos nosotros mismos por no dejar claras las cosas, dijo Luna que seguia mirando extasiada las estrellas

-Pues no importa si Draco llega o no, este es un concierto que estoy decidida a disfrutar, son las brujas y "el tour de la maldicion" ha sido el mejor de toda la historia, ademas Draco y yo solo somos amigos y no tendria razon en molestarme si de ultimo momento algo le impidio llegar...

ya pasaba de las once de la noche, Ron habia llegado unos minutos antes, y aunque Ginny estaba disfrutando sobremanera el concierto, la verdad era que estaba un poco desconcertada con la ausencia del rubio, claro que no lo aceptaria aunque le aplicaran una maldicion

-Regreso en un momento, voy al baño

Ron y Hermione asintieron pero Luna añadio -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-no Luna, esta bien, no tardo. Y se alejo a paso rapido rumbo a los sanitarios, queria estar sola unos momentos, para despejarse, ademas desde hacia mucho rato habia estado deseando enviarle un mensaje a Draco, pero frente a las otras chicas no habia querido hacerlo, era mejor evitar las engorrosas preguntas y miradas maliciosas... Entro a uno de los compartimientos y del bolsillo de su pantalon saco el pequeño block, lo miro un segundo, pero nada aparecio en la superficie...

-Draco...El concierto esta fantastico...por cierto era hoy, ¿donde te metiste? al momento que el block destello en azul ella sintio como si un peso se aligerara en su estomago, en pocos segundos sabria de su amigo, y entonces todo estaria bien...

pero los segundos pasaban y el block apagado ya de su resplandor no volvia a encender con la ansiada contestacion...un minuto...quizà dos...

-Draco, ¿Estas bien? enviò el nuevo mensaje, pero para su extrañeza y desilucion el block siguio tan vacio como al principio...

Algo estaba mal, Draco nunca tardaba tànto en contestarle...¿le habria pasado algo? Al momento aparto esas ideas de su cabeza, si a Draco le hubiera pasado algo ella lo sabrìa, seguramente se le habia complicado el trabajo y no habia podido asistir...igual al siguiente dìa le preguntaria...o quizà ya estaria en el lugar acordado...

Pero no habia nadie,... el concierto continuo y Ginny poco a poco se alejaba de la desilucion que le causaba el no haber podido reencontrarse con su amigo, pero cuando las Brujas cantaron "el hechizo de cupido" entre las estrofas "un caldero rebozante de tu amor..." ella estaba con Luna cantando a todo pulmon y su alegria y desenfado habitual la poseyeron... la noche era magica, estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigas y su hermano...no faltaba nada...su noche era fantastica...

mmm 5 minutos màs, penso mientras jalaba la sabana que insistentemente la golpeaba para que se pusiera de pie, despues de esa fantastica noche lo que menos queria era despertar, no habia trabajo ese dìa, pero habìa quedado con Hermione de ir a la madriguera, la boda de Ron y ella estaba ya muy cerca y aunque faltaban algunos meses todavia, Hermione como siempre queria tener todo listo. "Un plof" sono en la chimenea y ella agarro fuerte la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza mientras la sabana seguia golpeandola en un vano intento por hacer que porfin se pusiera de pie.

-Ginny, ¿estas ahi?

-no, respondio bajito, mientras le regresaba dos golpes a la sabana que de pronto se quedo quieta como aceptando su derrota.

-muy graciosa, dijo Hermione entrando a la habitacion con la varita en la mano y retirando de golpe la sabana y la almohada. Anda ve a tomar un baño, que se nos hace tarde, es casi medio dia...

-mmm Ginny le mostro la lengua, pero resignada se puso de pie y avanzo hasta el cuarto de baño...en 5 minutos saldria lista y dispuesta para un muy bonito dia en la madriguera.

-¿lista? vamonos, estamos cinco minutos retrazadas, por cierto brillo el block, dos veces

-Gracias dijo Ginny y tomo el pequeño block del buro junto a la cama que la varita de Hermione magistralmente habìa arreglado, miro el block, el primer mensaje era de Luna

"¿que pasa?, ya estoy en la madriguera, el pastel de queso de tu madre es excelente. Ginny sonrio y miro el otro...era de Draco.

(Draco) ¡Hola!, lo siento, me quede dormido

Ginny movio negativamente la cabeza, como negandose a creer lo que leia. arrugo un momento su nariz, y escribio a continuacion: "Estuvo fantastico" voy de salida, hablamos luego, bye.

-¿no lo llevaras? le pregunto Hermione, al ver que dejaba despectivamente el block sobre la cama

-no, no lo necesito, estare contigo, con Luna y con mamà... asi que no hay necesidad de llevarlo, dijo mientras trataba por todos los medios de ignorar la mirada que Hermione le lanzaba...

Sì, era verdad, estaba un poco molesta con el rubio , pero tampoco era para tanto...ademàs... bueno ademàs estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta...pero no lo iba a aceptar todavia, mucho menos ante Luna y Hermione.

¿Era esa la primera decepcion de muchas? ¿la primera de cientos de promesas sin cumplir? Ginny no lo queria aceptar, quiza si en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, esa pequeña barrera en su corazon se habria hecho un poco mas fuerte y la habria protegido para lo que seguia...pero ella no lo habìa querido aceptay...y el hubiera no sirve de nada.

* * *

**_Perdida en tu manera de besar, jamas medi mis pasos, contaba los minutos para estar, soñando entre tus brazos, hoy sufro la tristeza de saber que aunque quizàs me quieres te me vas, y nunca dejare de lamentar, ¿porque no fui tu amiga nada mas?... (cancion)_**

**_"Si èl te quiere te va a buscar Ginny", pero tu misma tienes que darle la opcion de irse...si no vuelve es que lo que siente por ti no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir luchando._**

**_-¿y si no vuelve Luna?_**

**_-Si no vuelve...no lo se Ginny, lo ùnico que te puedo decir es que tù mereces a una persona que te ame siempre y no solamente cuando èl lo necesite._**

**_Desde el ventanal de su habitacion Ginevra veia como las tinieblas poco a poco se diluian con la llegada del nuevo dia...de otro nuevo dia...èl no habia vuelto...Draco se habia marchado y a ella aun le costaba tanto trabajo y dolor aceptar que sì se habia equivocado...que habìa entregado el corazon, y ahora estaba roto, màs roto que nunca._**

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEJA REVIEW._**

**_MIL GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO_**

**_HEY!! EL REVIEW._**


End file.
